Det börjar verka kärlek, banne mig
|year= 1968 |semiplace= - |semipoints= - |position= 5th |points= 15 |previous= Som en dröm |next= Judy, min vän }} Det börjar verka kärlek, banne mig was the Swedish entry in the Eurovision Song Contest 1968 in London, performed by Claes-Göran Hederström. The song was performed eighth on the night, following Monaco and preceding Finland. At the close of voting, it had placed fifth with 15 points. Lyrics Swedish= I förrgår sa jag plötsligt nej till killarna När de skulle ha ett party Se’n satt jag en hel kväll och konverserade Med din mamma och va’ arti’ Det börjar verka kärlek, banne mej Sån’t som man ser på bio, tänka sej Jag är väl misstänksam, men tanken sticker fram Men för all del, jag kan ha fel I går kväll gick jag med dej på en snyftare Fast jag ville gå på pang-pang Och se’n satt jag och hörde på en stråkkvartett Jag som bara gillar dang-dang Det börjar verka kärlek, banne mej Sån’t där som står i böcker, tänka sej Jag fattar ingenting, jag är väl lite ding Så för all del, jag kan ha fel I morse sjöng jag när jag borsta’ tänderna Och se’n fick jag arbetsdille Se’n ringde jag till dej om inte nå’nting alls Bara för jag plötsligt ville Det börjar verka kärlek, banne mej Sån’t där som händer andra, tänka sej Det mesta pekar på att jag är kär och så Men för all del, jag kan ha fel Det börjar verka kärlek, banne mej Sån’t där som händer andra, tänka sej Det mesta pekar på att jag är kär och så Men för all del, jag kan ha fel Jag kan ha fel |-| Translation= The day before yesterday I suddenly turned down the guys When they invited me to a party And then I spent a whole evening conversing With your mother, being polite It’s beginning to look like love, darn it The kind of thing you see in the movies, imagine that I guess I’m suspicious, but the thought crops up But by all means, I could be wrong Last night I went with you and watched a tearjerker Although I wanted to watch ‘bang-bang’ And then I sat listening to a string quartet Me, I only used to like ‘twang-twang’ It’s beginning to look like love, darn it The kind of thing you read about in books, imagine that I don’t understand it, I guess I’m a little stupid But by all means, I could be wrong This morning I sang as I brushed my teeth And then I began working like crazy And then I called you about nothing at all Just because I suddenly felt like it It’s beginning to look like love, darn it The kind of thing that happens to others, imagine that It all indicates, that I’m in love and all that But by all means, I could be wrong It’s beginning to look like love, darn it The kind of thing that happens to others, imagine that It all indicates, that I’m in love and all that But by all means, I could be wrong I could be wrong Videos Category:Sweden Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1968 Category:20th Century Eurovision